072114EddyEnzo
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:46 -- 11:46 CG: Hello Enzo? 11:46 AT: ∴ Ah, hello Eddy. ∴ 11:47 CG: Just seeing how you were doing. 11:47 AT: ∴ I'm doing well, and I met a potential synthesizer player; ∴ 11:47 CG: Huh? 11:47 CG: Who are they? 11:48 AT: ∴ He sought me out after reading a post about the band on the forum we met on. ∴ 11:48 CG: Well can I at least get their handle? 11:48 AT: ∴ Indeed, give me one second ∴ 11:49 CG: Ok. 11:49 AT: ∴ transchronicAllegorator, he seemd nice, and is tallented. ∴ 11:49 CG: Actually I met him before. 11:50 CG: I didn't think we would have room for him if Eric was going to be our Pianist. 11:50 AT: ∴ Well, my impression is that Eric can play classical piano, and TA could play synth; ∴ 11:50 AT: ∴ His music is a bit souless, but well executed, I have yet to hear Eric's music. ∴ 11:51 CG: you sure having souless on our band will do good for our music? 11:52 AT: ∴ it can be manipulated, would be a shame to turn away a capable musician; ∴ 11:52 AT: ∴ Also, doesn't Eric have a hard time maintaining a piano? ∴ 11:52 CG: I asked vyllen to come up with something such as a program to treat a keyboard like a piano. 11:53 CG: Or perhaps look a program up to emulate a piano on the computer. 11:53 AT: ∴ hmmm, I feel we would run into the same difficulty with souless emulated piano noise. ∴ 11:53 CG: I suppose it's true. 11:54 CG: If you can handle him being in the band though. Last I heard he told me he was in one of those blackroms with our drummer. 11:54 CG: I can give you the log of it if you want. 11:54 AT: ∴ No no, that's alright. ∴ 11:54 AT: ∴ Hmmm, that might be difficult; ∴ 11:55 AT: ∴ However, if we are remote for the time being, it shouldn't cause that much drama. ∴ 11:55 CG: Which was also why I had jack and our harp player come up with ideas to keep an eye on him. 11:55 CG: He was the guy I told you about before. Though it's too late to keep him out of the band now. 11:55 AT: ∴ Oh, I see. ∴ 11:55 AT: ∴ I suppose death threats are part of "black romance". ∴ 11:56 CG: Long as it stays just threats. 11:56 CG: and as long as they keep it out of the recording sessions. 11:56 AT: ∴ However, if he's in the band, we certainly keep an eye on him more easily. ∴ 11:56 CG: ... Enzo you're a genius. 11:56 AT: ∴ Truly, everyone has their own private recording sessions; ∴ 11:57 CG: I kept worrying about him knowing my bandmates in fear of them getting trolled but... 11:57 AT: ∴ Were you planning on gathering us all in a studio? ∴ 11:57 CG: Doubtful. 11:57 CG: more like memos 11:57 AT: ∴ Also, I can handel a troll, the trolls can troll eachother for all I care, ∴ 11:57 CG: I know you can. 11:57 CG: Definitely can. 11:58 AT: ∴ As far as you, Eric and Jack, you don't feel threatened by him do you? ∴ 11:59 CG: I just feel uneasy with him. I have trust issues with just him but you might be right on using him in our band to keep an eye on him. 12:00 AT: ∴ Something about about Keeping your friends close and enemies closer? ∴ 12:00 CG: ...damn it ... i got so worried I forgot that saying. 12:01 AT: ∴ You worry too much, my friend; ∴ 12:01 AT: ∴ which reminds me, the sister of someone you seem to be getting close to contacted me today. ∴ 12:01 CG: She wanted to confirm I was a stand up guy through my other contacts. 12:02 CG: She's really protective of her sister. 12:02 AT: ∴ She seemed interested in talking to a few more of your friend, particularly our drummer; ∴ 12:02 AT: ∴ I was a bit hesitant, knowing she has recieved death threats, but this individual doesn't seem threatening at all. ∴ 12:03 CG: she isn't. She's just concerned. 12:04 AT: ∴ Something about her demeanor, I found it endearing, though a tad meak. ∴ 12:04 CG: Probably more sheltered than I was. 12:05 AT: ∴ Perhaps, hopefully we will talk again, though I'm not sure why we would. ∴ 12:05 CG: Well if you wanna be social you got to practice being with other people. Talking and communicating are fundamental in expanding ones experience with others. 12:06 CG: It's how you carry yourself around those you talk to that help. 12:06 AT: ∴ I suppose, I just find its hard not talking about things I talk about without sounding like a nerd. ∴ 12:07 CG: The practice helps. 12:07 AT: ∴ That is true. ∴ 12:08 CG: I know you'll get it Enzo. 12:08 AT: ∴ I'm simply not sure what I would talk about or what to talk about. ∴ 12:08 CG: That's where you learn how to look up current times online. 12:09 CG: That way you can have other forms of material to talk about or what your day has been like. 12:10 AT: ∴ I suppose; We could certainly talk about that Sbase game Eric was talking about. ∴ 12:10 CG: Huh. Wonder why he was concerned about it. 12:10 AT: ∴ no concern, I've just not heard much about it before; ∴ 12:11 AT: ∴ I believe you have mentioned it once. ∴ 12:11 CG: Yeah. Had myself in the raffle for it. 12:12 AT: ∴ Oh indeed? how does one put their name in such a raffel? ∴ 12:12 CG: I just asked my mom for it. 12:13 AT: ∴ Ah, I suppose I could ask my father; ∴ 12:13 AT: ∴ It may be doubtful he knows anything about such things. ∴ 12:14 CG: Who knows. 12:14 CG: I think one of our friends ended up with a parent who just signed them up for it. Eric i think. 12:14 AT: ∴ Eric had mentioned his mother had signed him up. ∴ 12:15 CG: Thought so. 12:15 CG: I was suspicious of the game myself, but trying it out was irresistible. 12:16 AT: ∴ Truly, I haven't been able to find much about it. ∴ 12:16 CG: right. Our laser harpist might be able to hack some data up on it from skaianet hopefully. 12:17 AT: ∴ that would be helpful if he were able to do so. ∴ 12:17 CG: Would make us quite a resourceful band. 12:18 AT: ∴ Possibly, I'm not entirely sure what skaianet does a side from make games; ∴ 12:18 AT: ∴ Do they have any sort of music platform? ∴ 12:19 CG: Not sure. Even if they did or don't, having a group as connected together as ours can make for a great way of setting up playing together. 12:19 CG: Which means we can use it for our band synergy practice by learning to play together like a big group. 12:19 AT: ∴ I could definitely see that, if this game is as interactive on such a grand scale as we are being lead to believe. ∴ 12:20 CG: It's a big game. Who knows what might come of it. 12:20 CG: But all this riffing and hype about it is just pointless if we see no gameplay of it to begin with. 12:23 AT: ∴ I agree. ∴ 12:23 CG: So it's not like we're cheating rather than we're just looking for a way to get a good peak at what the gameplay might be. 12:25 AT: ∴ Indeed; we may have enough of a first glimps into the game to not bother with it; ∴ 12:25 AT: ∴ Though I am still going to inquire about putting my name in that raffle. ∴ 12:29 CG: If anything, who knows what might happen in the game. 12:30 AT: ∴ Indeed: I will tell you what I told Eric, If there is a bullet hell section, I will dominate in it. ∴ 12:30 AT: ∴ Also, it would give me the chance to bring all of our musicians together, perhaps mix and produce the music in realtime? ∴ 12:30 AT: ∴ if such a thing is possible. ∴ 12:31 CG: Now that really is something that'll benefit. 12:33 AT: ∴ Indeed. ∴ 12:35 CG: Well to wrap up our chat, I can tell Tethys won't want us to keep in her business with roms and quadrants. She seems really self secluded in that section. 12:36 CG: Which means she'll probably want to make Thiago keep from being open about it. 12:36 AT: ∴ Perhaps simply tell her that Thiago is in the band; ∴ 12:37 AT: ∴ Tethys I'm assuming is Our drummer's name? ∴ 12:37 AT: ∴ She told you her name? ∴ 12:38 CG: She has, but after telling her about him being open of it she prefered I don't know her name or relations. 12:38 CG: Meaning saying her name means I just slipped up. 12:39 AT: ∴ Fair enough. Tethys eh? Perhaps it would be best if I didn't get involved in what is potentially a messy relationship; ∴ 12:40 AT: ∴ I have no intent of mediating any sort of relationship, though we may end up doing just that. ∴ 12:40 CG: So we simply prepare of if we have to. 12:41 AT: ∴ However, it shouldn't be an issue at all, if we stay remote and not have meet up anytime soon./ ∴ 12:42 AT: ∴ one or both may leave our band by the time we do have a face to face band meeting. ∴ 12:43 CG: Who knows. If it happens, we'll have to make due. 12:44 CG: I really don't wanna lose bandmates or friends this soon. 12:45 AT: ∴ I agree, it is nice having music coming in to mix into songs. ∴ 12:45 CG: And life situations...Do tend to happen. 12:46 AT: ∴ Life situations? ∴ 12:46 CG: having to choose between keeping friends or losing those that cause trouble. 12:47 AT: ∴ Indeed; It would behoove us to have a memo between all of the band mates sometimes soon. ∴ 12:49 CG: Well we are responsible. 12:49 AT: ∴ Responsible? ∴ 12:51 CG: With this being your vision, and me having been the one who brought you the musicians, it'd be inappropriate to not hold a memo of everyone together. 12:51 CG: At the least I agree with you on it would behoove us. 12:52 AT: ∴ Right; ∴ 12:52 AT: ∴ Would it not have been easier to say you agree? ∴ 12:53 CG: I'm just for the dramatic and over explained. I'm a FLARPer... 12:53 AT: ∴ Ah ha, that's right. ∴ 12:54 CG: It's just my nature. 12:55 AT: ∴ I understand that; I suppose I haven't noticed it until this moment. ∴ 12:56 CG: Well let's say it's all in practice. 12:58 AT: ∴ Indeed. I should send you another chord progression I wrote the other day. ∴ 12:59 CG: Oh do tell. 12:59 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT send file: guitarchordprogression -- 12:59 AT: ∴ .doc ∴ 01:04 CG: Wow... Nice progression. 01:05 AT: ∴ Thank you, Do you think you would be able to do something with that? ∴ 01:06 CG: I believe I can make my own mix. I'll give you a sample later. 01:07 AT: ∴ At your liesure; When you do, I will mix it together with the other music I have so far; ∴ 01:07 CG: i'll be happy to listen to it when it's done. 01:07 AT: ∴ I will share the song I have made in the memo with everyone. ∴ 01:07 AT: ∴ ' ∴ 01:07 CG: Good to hear. 01:08 CG: If I didn't have you to help with my troubles, I wouldn't know where I'd be. 01:08 CG: So again...Thanks for being my friend. 01:13 AT: ∴ You're welcome; I also should thank you for being my friend, ∴ 01:13 AT: ∴ Also for helping get Our band off the ground. ∴ 01:14 CG: It was the least I can do. 01:16 AT: ∴ Well, it is getting rather late; ∴ 01:16 CG: Same here. Seeya soon. 01:16 AT: ∴ Until we meet again. ∴ -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 01:16 --